Dreams to Life
by GothicShadows21
Summary: Dawn and Ash have always dreamed of being together, but have not realized that the other dreams about the same thing.  Will they end up together? Will they get the beautiful life they always wanted together?


It was a warm, beautiful summer night; the sky was littered with stars and the moon was bright and full. Dawn, a talented Pokémon Coordinator sat at the shore of Lake Verity, swinging her legs back and forth. Ash, a Pokémon Master and Dawn's closest friend suddenly walked up and sat down right beside her. Ash didn't know this, but Dawn had been in love with him the very first time she met him. She was scared to tell Ash because she was scared to ruin the friendship.

"Hey Dawn," Ash greeted. Dawn's heart was doing summersaults. She had been ready to tell him how she felt.

"Hey Ash," Dawn greeted back. "I want to tell you something."

"Wait Dawn, I got you something," Ash stopped, pulled out some case and handing it to Dawn. "Open it." Dawn did so and gasped as she saw it, her eyes watering as they fell upon it. A platinum heart necklace laid in the case beautifully. Engraved on it was _I love you Dawn, please be mine_.

"Oh Ash!" Dawn said sweetly, feeling a smile stretch itself across her face. "Please be mine that's-"

"Something you say for Valentine's Day," Ash finished, putting an arm around Dawn. "Today is Valentine's Day." Dawn looked at him strangely. She then checked her watch. 12:05 am it read. Tears began streaking down her face.

"Oh Ashy!" Dawn swooned, diving on top of Ash in a monster hug. "I love you too!" Dawn leaned down and kissed Ash, not daring to let go of him. Ash's arms instinctively wrapped around Dawn and pulled her slightly towards him. However, the scene was getting blurry and became more difficult to focus on.

_ No, no! Please don't end! _ Dawn's forced eyes had forced themselves and she had found herself staring at her ceiling. Piplup sat faithfully on her bed stand looking at Dawn with concern. Dawn's heart sank as she realized it was only a dream. She knew the difference between dreams and reality. She looked at Piplup sadly.

"I wish Ash would love me just as I love him," Dawn said grimly.

"Pip pip piplup!" Piplup said. (Oh you'll see later today) Dawn slipped on her slippers and walked into the kitchen where her mother, Johanna noticed her immediately.

"Morning Dawn!" Her mother greeted brightly.

"Morning Mom," Dawn replied in a sad tone. Johanna looked at her with some concern; placing a plate of eggs and pancakes in the shape of hearts. (Piplup thinks that Dawn's mother killed unhatched Pokémon to make these).

"What's wrong dear?" Dawn's mother asked him. "It's Valentine's Day, you should be happy."

"I'm not," Dawn said balefully.

"I can see that," Johanna said as if this was obvious. "Come on honey, what's bothering you?" Dawn wanted to tell her mother about the dream she had and how disappointed she was when she awoke to find that it was just a dream.

"Have you ever wanted to tell a friend how you feel about them?" Dawn asked her mother. "But you were too worried that you were going to end the friendship and you wish they felt the same way?" Johanna put a hand on her arm.

"Honey that has happened to me before," she admitted. Normally, Dawn would've turned to listen to her mother's story, but the love dream drained all of her interests. "It was your father, however, I came to realize that we were much different people, but not soon enough, when I told him I was pregnant, he got angry and divorced me."

_That didn't help_, Dawn thought grimly.

"I don't think it helped, but it is always to let a friend how you really feel about them," Dawn's mother eased. She then got up to prepare herself some breakfast. Piplup pecked at Dawn's elbow to comfort her. "Just out of curiosity, who was this dream about?"

"You know my friend Ash Ketchum right?" Dawn asked. Dawn's mother nearly dropped the pancake mix; Ash had told her that he had something special planned for Valentine's Day.

"Of course I do dear," she replied. "Was it about him?" Dawn nodded.

"I love Ash more than anything, more than any crush that I ever had at school," Dawn admitted. Dawn's mother fumbled to keep the eggs from dropping onto the floor, except for one that had landed on an unaware Piplup. Yolk dripped down the blue penguin's rather large head.

"PIP PIP PIPLUP!" Piplup screamed at a very high octave.

"Piplup, don't yell at mom," Dawn ordered. Piplup stopped yelling at Dawn's mother. Johanna cleared her throat and let her thoughts began to flow.

"You know Dawn, Ash, Brock, and Brock's new girlfriend are coming by later," Dawn's mother informed. Dawn dropped her fork. Dawn felt as if all the darkness had just fled the world. Ash was coming later for Valentine's Day. Just like Dawn's dream, her heart began to do summersaults.

_Meanwhile with Ash and Brock….._

Ash and Brock walked confusingly through the mall. These two acted as if they had never been inside of a mall before even though that has been their favorite place to hang out. Ash was looking through jewelry stores for something to give to Dawn. Brock shook his head.

"Ash, just what exactly are you trying to say with this gift?" Brock requested. Ash turned to him as if it was obvious.

"Oh come on Brock, its Valentine's Day," Ash retorted. "It's got to mean something; it's got to tell her that I love her."

"You know a poem would be nice and probably a lot easier to come by," Brock sighed.

"Do you see any poems around?" Ash demanded. "Work with me here Brock!" Brock jumped back; this is the first time a girl has ever meant this much to Ash. Ash dragged Brock into this jewelry store called 'Luvdisc Cove'. Brock had already picked out a nice heart shaped necklace for Winona, the gym leader at Fortree in Hoenn who had promised to see him. However, the kind of jewelry Ash was looking at Brock couldn't afford on his Gym Leader's salary. Ash's salary was dreams come true considering the fact that he worked for the Pokémon Contest Commission as an executive despite his young age.

"Can I help you?" a saleswoman asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a gift," Ash answered. The saleswoman looked at Ash as if this was obvious. "I guess you need more than that."

"Please," the saleswoman remarked.

"Well, I'm looking for a necklace for a really beautiful girl," Ash informed, pulling out the picture of Dawn. "What would look best around her neck?" The woman studied the picture closely.

"Follow me," she requested, bringing Ash over to the box filled with sparkling, platinum jewelry. If this were Brock's decision, he would've fainted at the prices; however, this was Ash's decision. Ash peered through the jewelry box.

"That one!" Ash selected, pointing at a brilliantly carved heart hanging on a silky looking Platinum chain. The woman unlocked the jewelry box and let Ash take a look at it. "Yep, this is the one for her."

"Okay, what would you like it to say?" the woman asked Ash. As Ash told her the words, Brock scoped around the mall looking for a place to eat. A few minutes later, Ash had joined Brock.

"What you looking at?" Ash asked.

"I'm hungry, you?" Brock replied.

"Of course, shopping makes me famished."

_Meanwhile with Dawn and her Mother_

"Mom, I don't see why I would need a dress for tonight," Dawn told her mother. "Ash and I are only 14." Dawn's mother shook her head.

"Where you guys are going, you're going to need a dress," her mother retorted. Dawn opened her mouth to argue, but her mother stopped her. "I know you already have some dresses but those are coordinator dresses." Dawn shook her head.

_This is getting a bit annoying, she had already bought me earrings and new formal sandals, and I can make do with my coordinator dresses. _ Dawn looked up and saw what looked to be Brock and Ash. However, it looked as if her mother had noticed them too.

"Hey its, Brock and Ash, let's go say hello," Dawn's mother said brightly. Dawn agreed happily, partially because Ash didn't know how she felt.

Brock looked on ahead of them and saw what looked to be Dawn and her mother.

"Hey Ash, look!" Brock said pointing towards the twosome. Ash looked and almost instantly, his eyes were bigger than moons.

"Aghhh! Dawn and her Mother, what are they doing here?" Ash freaked out.

"Um….." Brock pondered. Ash didn't want to know.

"I can't wait to find out!" Ash announced. "I got to hide, maybe in the bathroom!" Ash took off through the mall. Brock shook his head at the fact Ash chose the most obvious place to hide.

"Hello Dawn, Dawn's mom," Brock greeted.

"Hey Brock, wasn't Ash with you just a second ago?" Dawn asked him.

"Yeah he was," Brock admitted. But then he changed his tone to a false wondering. "I guess he found the new burger stand in the food court."

"That would get him," Dawn joked. Ash peered from around the bathroom corner at Brock and Dawn and her mother. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he didn't want Dawn or her mother to find out his gift. Eventually, Dawn and her mother went off away from Brock. Ash hurried away from the bathroom to keep from looking like a fool any longer (too late).

"So, what did they say?" Ash asked Brock.

"Nothing, just that Dawn is looking forward to tonight and they're going dress shopping," Brock answered. Ash sighed in relief.

"Good," Ash said, thrusting the necklace at Brock. "Take this to the car; I'm going to catch up with Dawn." Before Brock could protest, Ash dashed off in the direction Dawn and Johanna had gone. After a few minutes, Ash spotted Dawn and Johanna going into a dress shop.

"Hey, Dawn, Dawn!" Ash called. Dawn turned around and saw Ash racing towards her.

"Ash!" Dawn shouted with glee, running up to him. They stopped before they crashed into each other; Dawn threw her arms around Ash and in return he hugged her with all of his heart. Johanna acted as if she didn't see this. 'Dawn was 14, she should be allowed to show love for whoever she chooses'. Dawn and Ash, feeling the awkwardness between them, reluctantly released.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked excitedly. Ash's heart stopped. He hadn't thought of a lie if Brock hadn't made one up for him.

"I felt bad about missing you, Brock told me you 2 were going dress shopping," Ash answered sincerely. Dawn looked at her mother and mouthed the words 'can I go with Ash?' Johanna nodded and watched them go off happily through the store. Dawn found several dress and looked around for an employee.

"Oh, are you 2 a couple?" the employee asked curiously as she unlocked the dressing room. Ash and Dawn looked at each other and shook their heads. 'I wish we were' they both thought. Ash waited for Dawn to come out and when she did, he thought he had broken his jaw. She was wearing a purple dress which went down to the bottom of her thighs. The dress was sparkling brightly as if it there a hundred stars sown into the fabric.

"Well, Ash, what do you think?" Dawn asked. Ash moved his mouth, but not sound came out. He was at lost for words.

"So, oh sooooo beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world," Ash said under his breath. Dawn smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with love.

"What?" she asked.

"You look great," Ash managed to say, trying to remember what his name was. Dawn swept across the threshold and back into the fitting room. Ash was mentally slapping himself but he was never able to get that beautiful, gorgeous image out of his mind. 'Why is she so beautiful?' Surprisingly, it was his mind who answered him. ''Cause you're in love with her dimwit!' Dawn emerged wearing another dress. This one was green, almost like an emerald. It was down to the top of her shins and was practically glowing. Ash's mind was wiped, no memory of Brock, his past journeys, his family, nothing. He could've sworn he had heard angels singing in the background, but then he realized that it was the soundtrack that they were playing on the store loudspeakers.

"What do you think of this one?" Dawn asked, not even attempting to conceal the twinkle in her eyes. 'Thank god Pikachu isn't here,' Ash thought.

"Yeah…really nice," Ash managed to say. Ash returned to his thoughts, ignoring the wink that Dawn made. He was really thankful that he was able to spend some time with the most beautiful bluenette in the entire world; however, being consistently lost for words was just draining all the energy out of him. A few minutes later, Dawn came out, modeling another dress yet again.

"What about this one?" Dawn asked. Ash thought his tongue had dislodged itself from his mouth. She was wearing a turquoise dress which twinkled brightly as if many gems were glued to the silk. The dress went down to the middle of her thighs and Ash was completely lost.

"Beauti…I mean, you look uh, great!" Ash managed to say. Dawn smiled adoringly at Ash and swept away into the threshold. Ash felt weak, Dawn's beauty was draining the energy out of him, and he couldn't help but gawk at her. A few minutes later, Dawn had come out in her last dress. This one was sapphire blue which matched her eyes and hair perfectly. The dress went down to her knees. Ash thought his heart had stopped. He thought he had seen heaven in the background; Dawn had made it too hard to resist his comment.

"Perfect," Ash swooned, trying not to drool. Dawn's eyes twinkled admirably.

"You really like this one?" Dawn asked him brightly. Ash tried to form the words again, but he wasn't able to and nodded. Dawn felt her cheeks burn in adoration and went back to change back into her regular clothes, carrying the blue dress, looking for her mother. They found her near the register paying for her dress. Ash followed behind Dawn, trying his best to catch his breath. Once they paid they left the store and walked back to where they had met Brock.

"Thank you Ash," Dawn thanked, throwing her arms around Ash, feeling Ash do the same. After a minute, they reluctantly let go of each other. Ash met Brock at the entrance, feeling the color drain out of his face.

"That bad huh?" Brock asked.

"You have no idea," Ash remarked, thinking of that beautiful time he had spent with Dawn.

It was 7:30 when Ash, Brock and Winona arrived at Dawn's house; Pikachu was riding on Ash's shoulder wearing a neck tie. They were both dressed in tuxedoes considering the fact that they were going to a formal dinner and then a formal dance club. Winona was dressed in a red feathery looking dress that made Brock drool. Dawn's mother greeted them and was struggling to put on her earrings. She invited them and they all took their seats on the couch. After a few minutes, Johanna walked over to the stairwell.

"Dawn, are you ready yet?" Dawn's mother called to Dawn.

"Not yet mom!" Dawn yelled from her room. The platinum necklace sat patiently in the bag that hung from Ash's grip.

"What's in the bag Ash?" Dawn's mother asked mischievously.

"Oh, this is something for later," Ash informed her. Winona leaned over to Ash.

"Brock told me about what happened at the mall," Winona whispered.

"Oh yeah," Ash recalled, remembering all those moments he was breathless when Dawn came out wearing another dress.

"She loves you Ash, don't you realize that?" Winona asked him. Ash shook his head.

"It's really hard to tell her how I feel," Ash whispered. Her room and down the stairs.

"Tell her, girls like it when a guys tells them how they feel," Winona urged. "Come on Ash, be the confident challenger you were when you challenged me in Hoenn."

"I will Winona, when the right moment comes," Ash told her. A few minutes later, Dawn came out of

"I'm ready mom," Dawn announced, brushing her silky, blue hair. Ash got up from the couch.

"Hey Dawn, whoa," Ash greeted. She was dressed in that silky sapphire blue dress down to her knees, she had sapphire earrings that matched her eyes, and her hair was curled and had been neatly brushed. She wore black heels which elevated her high enough to look Ash in the eye. Ash's heart stopped, he was at lost for words once again. Dawn's mother looked back and forth between the drooling Ash and a blushing Dawn. "You look, uh…." Before he could say beautiful, Johanna had interrupted.

"Yes well, we uh better get going if we want to make the reservation," Johanna interrupted. Dawn blushed as Ash continued to stare wide-eyed at her and his mouth hanging open. Brock shook his head at Ash.

"Smooth," Brock mocked, taking Winona's hand.

"Ash, you want to know something?" Winona asked him. "I think you 2 are a perfect couple."

"Thanks Winona," Ash thanked as he followed them out the door. They all got into Johanna's van; though Dawn was first, had waited until Ash had gotten in and had chosen the seat next to him. Brock and Winona strangely insisted they listen to the album _Indestructible _by _Disturbed. _When it had gotten to this song called _Façade, _Dawn began to gaze at Ash at the same time trying to keep it unnoticeable. At the end of the album, Dawn requested they listen to David Archuleta. They listened to the song _Crush_ all the way up to the restaurant, Blissey's Kitchen. The dinner was excellent, though in Winona's mind, the cutest part was watching Ash and Dawn sneak gazes at each other while the other wasn't looking. As they were leaving the restaurant, Dawn spoke up to Ash. "You have butter on your chin." Ash wiped his chin, missing the butter.

"Right here, silly," Dawn swooned, getting a wet nap from her bag and wiping his chin. She then threw it away, turning to wink at him and followed her mom to the van. Ash stood there in shock. Winona stopped at Ash's side.

"There's no doubt anymore is there Ash?" Winona asked. Ash shook his head. Winona chuckled as she clutched Brock's arm. Ash shuffled over to the van and heaved himself inside. Once they got to the dance club, they noticed many people already slow dancing. Winona and Brock had already made their way onto the dance floor while Ash and Dawn were looking around the dance floor. Ash gazed at Dawn, Dawn gazed back at Ash.

"Umm, would you like to dance Dawn?" Ash asked. Dawn's cheeks went pink.

"Of course," Dawn accepted, offering Ash her hand. Ash led her to the dance floor and they began to slow dance. A couple minutes into the song, Dawn leaned her head onto Ash's chest. She never felt like this before, dancing in Ash's arms, her only love. Instinctively, he placed his head on top of Dawn's head. Johanna was on the bench, watching them as she sobbed slightly into her handkerchief. Dawn was finally growing up. Ash could think of nothing but this moment, all of Winona's encouragement and teasing had finally paid off. They were the last to leave the dance club as they all piled into Johanna's van one more time. Once they got home, everyone was tired; it was a long, but wonderful day. Ash picked up his present and walked over to Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, do you want to walk down to Lake Verity with me for a minute?"

"Yes, of course Ash," Dawn accepted as she walked with him to the lake side. She remembers her dream earlier, he had given her a necklace at Lake Verity and they had proclaimed their love to each other. Was this it? Is this dream actually going to come true? Ash and Dawn had sat down at the shore line, allowing their legs to swing freely.

"So, why'd you bring me out here?" Dawn asked.

"I wanted to give you this," Ash answered, giving her the bag. Dawn pulled out a jewelry box and her heart had nearly stopped. This was almost like her dream. She opened the case there was a platinum necklace with the words _I love you Dawn, please be mine_, scratched on the pendant.

"Ash it's beautiful!" Dawn swooned, turning to him.

"That's not all, open the necklace," Ash requested. Dawn opened the necklace there were more words etched into the pendant.

I look at you looking at me  
>Feels like a feeling meant to be<br>And as your body moves with mine  
>It's like I'm lifted out of time<br>And time again  
>Patiently I've waited<br>For this moment to arrive  
>After tonight<br>Will you remember  
>How sweet and tenderly<br>You reached for me and pulled me closer?  
>After you go<br>will you return to love me  
>after tonight begins to fade? feel your touch caressing me<br>This feeling's all I'll ever need When I drink in your beauty  
>It's like I'm drifting out of time<br>Alone will tell  
>that I miss you more<br>When I look in your eyes

Your eyes are like 2 glowing sapphires

So loving, so caring, so beautiful

No matter what happens

I will love you forever and always

"Oh Ashy!" Dawn swooned; tears of joy were welling up in her eyes. "This is the most amazing, the most wonderful gift I had ever gotten." Ash's cheeks went pink. Before he could say anything, Dawn had dived on top of Ash, hugging him tightly. Ash and Dawn gazed into each other's eyes, smiling brightly.

"I love you Ash!" Dawn swooned.

"I love you too Dawn!" Ash said back. "Like the necklace says, I will love you forever and always!" And with that, Dawn and Ash shared a sweet kiss. It was beautiful, both teens felt as if nothing could ruin this moment. A couple minutes later, Dawn broke away.

"I love you Ash," Dawn said softly.

"I love you Dawn," Ash whispered.

**10 Years Later…..**

Ash stood at the altar, his heart was pounding. It was the biggest day of his life. Brock tapped Ash on the shoulder.

"You nervous?" Brock asked him. Ash nodded. "Don't worry, you'll love being married, Winona and I love it."

"Thanks Brock." The organ player began to play, the audience rose. Ash gazed down the aisle at his beautiful bluenette bride, Dawn. He could see his mother Delia and Johanna sobbing softly. Dawn smiled brightly as she looked at Ash. Her one true love stood with the priest at the altar, waiting patiently for her to join him. Her white dress was decorated with many flowers. She walked behind Piplup who was parading down the aisle and tossing flower petals at the ground and at other people (it was the closest they could get). Dawn gripped her bouquet tightly, looking as if she was about to burst into tears of joy. Once she reached the altar, she and Ash joined hands. They repeated the priest's ceremony, putting the rings on each other's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced. Dawn and Ash kissed passionately for about 20 seconds; the audience rose and cheered. Ash and Dawn departed the chapel hand in hand, leaving for the reception at Sandgem Town.

"Remember that necklace I gave you 10 years ago?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I still have it!" Dawn said brightly.

"It never lied, I will love you forever and always," Ash swooned. And with that, they shared a long, passionate kiss.

**5 Years Later….**

There was a knock on the door; it was Johanna and Delia, both Dawn and Ash's mothers. Ash and Dawn had recently had a baby girl and Johanna and Delia were visiting more often to see the new parents and the new baby.

"Hey mom," Ash greeted to both women. He had gotten used to calling Johanna 'Mom' because he and Dawn were married.

"We heard Dawn had the baby 2 weeks ago," Delia said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, she's beautiful," Ash said brightly. There were only 2 things that he loved more than his Pokémon and that was Dawn and is newborn daughter.

"So who does she resemble?" Johanna asked. Ash thought about this for a minute, ignoring Raichu (evolved) climbing up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash was completely lost in thought.

"Raichu Rai!" Raichu squeaked, shocking Ash. Ash jumped hard. Instead of lecturing him, Ash petted him on the head. "Thanks buddy."

"We can't really tell, she has Dawn's eyes, but she has my look, and her hair is kind of a cross between the 2 of ours," Ash described. "You 2 want to see your granddaughter?" The 2 women nodded calmly and followed Ash through the hall. Ash stopped at a door and knocked on it gently.

"Who is it?" Dawn called from inside.

"It's Ash, can I come in?" Ash asked.

"Yeah sure," Dawn accepted. Ash walked in to make sure that she wasn't still feeding the baby and invited Delia and Johanna inside. The baby had what looked to be mainly black hair, but there were various blue streaks throughout her hair. Her eyes were indeed sapphire, like Dawn's, but the rest of her features resembled Ash.

"Awww, she looks beautiful!" Johanna and Delia swooned. "What's her name?"

"Well, Dawn said I can pick her first name as long as she picked her middle name," Ash said. "I picked the name Delia after you mom." Ash's mother's eyes twinkled.

"I'm honored," she said sweetly.

"And I picked Johanna after you mom," Dawn said, gazing down at her daughter. Johanna looked touched. "Do you want to hold her mom?" Johanna nodded, taking the baby gently from Dawn. Ash took a seat next to his beautiful bluenette wife. Johanna handed the baby over to Delia who looked down at her as if she were a precious gem. Dawn put her arms around Ash; Ash instinctively put his arm around Dawn.

"Oh she's so precious," Johanna swooned. "Reminds me of you Dawn when you were a baby." Dawn's eyes widened. Delia nodded in agreement.

"Ash was my pride and joy, he was always so cute and precious," Delia agreed.

"Uh mom?" Ash tried to stop. The 2 mothers weren't paying attention.

"Uh, mom, can we have Delia back please?" Dawn asked Delia. Delia looked disappointed, but she handed her back over to her mother.

"Well we best get going," Delia said. "Only wanted to see our new grandchild." The 2 women left reluctantly and Dawn and Ash felt relieved.

"I didn't want my mom to embarrass me about my looks as a baby," Dawn said in relief.

"Me either," Ash said. "It doesn't really matter, you want to know why?" Dawn lean her head on Ash.

"Why?" Dawn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I'm already living the life I wanted, a beautiful baby girl, and the most beautiful gorgeous wife in the world," Ash said sweetly. And with that, they shared a long, deep, passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
